


Black

by RedK_addict



Series: Rage [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedK_addict/pseuds/RedK_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter reflects on this new power he's been given. Venom reflects on his host. Eddie reflects on his hatred for Peter and Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Spider-Man belongs to Marvel. All I have is the idea, and I'm very proud of it. I would appreciate if nobody stole it from me.  
> Notes: This is part of a series of oneshot drabbles dealing with various characters. I started this last night, after we got home from the theatre, and finished it this morning. Hope you all like!

This power… I can feel it burning in my veins like… like a virus. Where did it come from? And why? Why me? Why now? Why not later? Why not before? I don't understand it.

Come to think of it, my mind feels a little fuzzy. Somehow I know that this… this… this whatever-it-is is messing with my head. But I can't seem to get a grip on myself to stop it. And then I begin to see myself doing things that shock and sicken me. And I'm powerless to stop myself.

There's Eddie. The man who wants my job. The man who wants to take everything I've worked for during the past several years and throw it all out the window. Somebody needs to put him in his place. I could… I should…

In moments, his camera is a pile of trash on the ground. I won't let him take my life away from me! I won't! "See ya, chump!" Wait… What the…?

I see my uncle's killer, his life in my hands. I have the means to destroy him, but I know I shouldn't. I could take his life, just as easily as he took my Uncle Ben's life. No, easier. With this power, the possibilities are limitless!

But no. No, this is wrong… I-I can't _kill_ a man…

…Too late. He's gone.

And then I see Harry. How many times has this man hurt me? Claimed to be my best friend, and then turned around and proclaimed himself my nemesis? I… I can't remember. But this time he's gone too far. He's taken from me one of the only things that truly mattered to me in this world. He turned Mary-Jane against me.

But I can make him pay, and pay dearly. Just like the other night, in the alley. I could have killed him then. I should have. This time, I will…

…How could I have _done_ that? I killed my best friend! Even if he survived that blast…

There's Eddie again. He's gloating at me. Rubbing it in my face. I _hate_ that. That little snot… Didn't he learn his lesson last time? I hear the glass snap. I pull out the photos. I know he forged his winning shot. Showing this to Jonah will ruin Eddie's career. It would be so easy… Get him fired, show _my_ photos, demand a job… So easy…

Now, I see MJ. My rage at what she did to me, how she hurt me, turned her back on me… I… I'm not sure if it really _is_ rage, or just jealousy. But somehow, for some reason… I want to _hurt_ her. I want her to feel how I felt when she turned me down for Harry. It's the only reason I bring Gwen along. That, and to get at Eddie…

That man grabs me with every intention of throwing me out. I can't let him do that. I'm not done with MJ yet. But he doesn't listen, so I throw him against the wall. Two more come at me and pull me away. I easily get rid of them. Then someone else grabs my arm. I don't think, I don't look. I just act.

The next thing I know, MJ is lying on the floor. I smacked her. _I_… hit her…

Something's wrong. Something is seriously wrong. It's the suit, I know it's the suit. If only… there was some way to get it off…

* * *

I can sense this man's anger and rage. And jealousy. And hatred. It's so – how would these ignorant humans put it? – succulent… delectable… refreshing…

I see a girl who has betrayed him. I see an enemy in a best friend. I see a cold, heartless killer. I see an annoying rival who needs to be put in his place. These things, and more, I help my newfound friend to see.

I show him the power that we can wield. I show him what we can accomplish together. I show him just how much he needs me. Because if he can realize that he needs me, then he will let me stay. He _must_ let me stay. I _need_ him…

But somehow along the way, he realizes that he _doesn't_ need me. More than that, he doesn't even _want_ me! He takes me to a high tower. He tries to take me off. He pulls, he strains, he screams. But I hold on tight. I can't let him shake me!

Then… The noise! Unbearable, intolerable! I can't stand it, make it stop! I scream with him, vocalizing my agony. I can no longer keep my grip on him. I slip off to the floor, dripping over the side. Down, down I fall, until…

…Until, by some stroke of dumb luck, I find who I am truly meant to be with…

* * *

Parker… He makes me so mad, I can feel the rage boiling inside me. And this freak, Spider-Man… He's got me just as angry. So you can imagine my pleasure in discovering that they are one and the same. Now, I can focus my rage on one person instead of two.

Something's falling. It lands on my coat and begins to squirm and crawl towards my face. I pull off the jacket and throw it as far as I can. What is this stuff? It looks like… some kind of living goo, or something. Freaky…

There's more of it, dripping from the tower like slime, crawling away from the sound of the bell as if it's in pain. It's falling toward me again. I bring up my hand to shield my face. It sticks. I panic, and try to shake it off, but it stays. And grows. And spreads. More drips down onto my shoulders and back, covering my arms and legs, pinning me to the floor. It crawls over my face, smothering me.

And yet… And yet, suddenly, I feel I now have the power to do that which I could never have thought of doing before. This… thing, it is power. I know that, somehow. This thing, this creature, will help me accomplish my goal.

And that goal is to kill Peter Parker.


End file.
